


Good Night Baby

by FluffyCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCastiel/pseuds/FluffyCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Dean having a nightmare about Cas leaving him and he wakes up to realize it was just a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night Baby

"Cas? CAS?!" Dean screamed, but no one could hear him. He knew he was saying words, he'll he was screaming himself hoarse but no one or nothing acknowledged that he was speaking. All he could see was the slowly fading figure of his boyfriend, walking away from him.   
"CAS!! Please don't leave me here alone, why are you leaving?!?" He screamed at the receding figure of his I guess now ex-boyfriend, but Cas wouldn't acknowledge his pleads.   
***  
Dean bolted up front he bed, gasping for breathe. He ran a hand down his face and he noticed a slight wetness of his finger tips. Tears. He was crying. He looked over to the clock, 12:30am. He huffed and layer back down. He'd never had a nightmare that bad before, not one that sacred him that much before. Before he realized, he started to tear up again and slightly started sobbing. That had felt so real, Cas leaving him, leaving him all alone. 

"Dean?" Came a concerned voice from within the dark. Right, it was a nightmare. Which meant Cas was still here. Dean just now registered the warmth of hands wrapped around his bare torso. Dean couldn't let him see you like this, he had to be strong.   
He wiped the tears from his face.   
"Yeah, Cas, babe" he whispered back  
"Are you aliright? You sound distressed" Cas answered sitting up now and looking down at Dean. Concern was written all of his face.   
"Yeah, man I'm fine. Just go back to sleep" Dean knew he sounded terrible and hoarse from crying, but he hoped Cas would let it go till morning at least. But he knew his boyfriend, he wouldn't let it go until he knew that Dean was comforted.   
Cas sighed," Dean you're a terrible liar, now tell me what's bothering you." By now Cas had wrapped up his entire body around Dean, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder looking into Dean's eyes. Dean got a little distracted bye how intensely blue Cas's eyes were. He'd often gotten distracted by his eyes, they were the bluest he's ever seen. But wait, Cas had asked him a question. What was it?   
"What?" Dean asked   
Cas huffed," I asked you why you're up and, wait were you crying??" Dean blushed as Cas's hands moved up to wipe the tears off Dean's cheek. Just that intimate movement caused the tears to come flooding back again, but this time it was happy tears. He just couldn't believe how luck he'd gotten. His feelings over whelmed him and he pulled Cas's chin up with his finger and placed a gentle but meaningful kiss to Cas's lips. Cas reluctantly pulled back as he gasped for air  
"What was that for?" Cas smiled.   
"Just for being you and for staying with me through everything"   
"Always, now is it time for sleep?" Cas yawned as he said this.   
"Yes babe, good night, I love you"   
"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I'll probably post more?? Idk yet


End file.
